The Lonely Soul
by Hope'z and Dream'z
Summary: Lonely Akiza find herself in the Satellite Sector after many unfortunate events. After running into trouble, she finds 4 guys. Little did she know ,she was the savior of this world from the dark signers. And with the help of these 4 guys, can she save the world and regain her memory? Pairings KalinxMisty YuesixAkiza JackxCarly CrowxSherry
1. Chapter 1

**The Lonely Soul**

Why do we always think about our life past when we are facing death in the face? Where we went wrong, and where we went right? Who we let in our life, and why? Why nothing ever fell into place? When death is right there, you start to think why has everything just been so wrong. Why cant it all just be a fairy tail? Maybe its all because we always try to find ourselves. Have we ever wondered that maybe life isnt about finding yourself, its about creating yourself ? Well this is my story and how everything has lead up to this point, oh don't worry a lot of good things has happened to me as well :)

Hey there, my name is Akiza Iyaz and I am now 21years old. I have burgundy-colored hair that reached past my shoulders with amber eyes to match. I stand about 5'5 feet tall, with a curvy figure. Most will agree that I am very attractive. I have the most amazing friends which mean the world to me I am who I am today because of them. I have been alone and abandoned through out my life, all because I had a special gift, well actually people call it a curse. You see, I can bring dueling cards to life, I know it sounds pretty awesome. But its not normal its different, and a lot of people are scared of different which meant they were scared of me. I somehow became two people, Akzia and then my alter ego the Black Rose. a ruthless carefree monster. I hurt many people and lost many as well. But with the help of my friends, I somehow manged to control my powers, but what will happened to me when they are gone? Well enough of just summarizing my story its now time to tell it. Lets start from the beginning the day I got my "gift" .

**Okay sorry for the really long and probably boring summary but I promise to keep this story exciting and as updated as possible. Y'all just enjoy and let me know what y'all think of it **

"**Your future is based on what you do (TODAY) not yesterday"**


	2. Chapter One The Beginning

It was such a quiet and still night. In this a big, bustling, fast-paced city. There was a slight wind blowing. Good thing I brought my jacket. It was the kinda night that gives you the chills. There wasn't even a person or car in sight, as in there was no life left. Maybe it was all because I felt lonely, that makes everything seems to be so lifeless. It was just me and my music. all alone on this dark long road. Not knowing where I am headed. Thinking where did I go wrong? How did everything end up to this? How did I end up so alone? I started looking for answers , it all lead up to the past. The past I can never forget...

**Akiza 7 Years old**

"Happy Birthday to me." I kept on singing over and over to myself in the mirror. I was 7 years old today, which meant one year closer to me being a grown up. People would always tell me that I was a bright, clever, and bubbly child. I loved to smile and always made sure those around me was smiling too.

I went to my closet and wore my new clothes. Mommy bought me a new dress. It was a fuchsia colored dress with black roses, I loved roses. After putting it on I wore my elbow length gloves with my knee high stocking. Mommy wears them all the time saying it makes a women looks classy, whatever classy means.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and made sure to smile really big. I thought I looked super cute. I brushed my shoulder length hair and ran downstairs. As I was running the last step of stairs. I saw daddy and started slowly making my way down and holding my head up high, like a women.

"I saw that missy." My dad said while laughing. He had the greatest genuine laugh. I always admire that about daddy.

I went close next to him and pouted my lips and put my hands on my hips. "You saw nothing mister."

"Oh is that so." My dad said while giving me a look of disbelief. "Then I guess someone won't be getting their present."

Thats when things got serious. "Okay fine you saw everything." I said with a still face, while holding out my hand.

Daddy gave me a high five, I scowled at him.

"Hey watch the attitude Missy, you don't want to be grounded today." Dad said with a stern face."Fine I am going to see mommy then." I said walking off to the kitchen. There was a delicious aroma in the kitchen. Mom was a wonderful cook. She was making so much pastries for my party. I didn't invite much people all because of mommy and daddy. They wanted to invite all of our family members, which left me only 10 people to invite.

When I got to the kitchen mom was hard at work finishing the last touches.

"Mmmmm it smells delicious mommy." I said sniffing the hair while sitting on the counter.

"Well wait until you see your cake." She said making her way to the fridge. She pulled out a two-tier cake. It was red and covered with pink roses. It was beautiful.

"Wow mommy your really good!" I said in a really high tone. "You should open a catering business."

"Hmm you think I would be good at it?" Mommy asked me in a surprised tone.

"Totally, I can't wait to eat it." I said skipping back to the living room.

We have a really big house because of daddy. He is the Senator of New Domino City. The whole house was decorated in banners, and ribbions, and balloons. It was gonna be a great birthday.

After everyone has arrived and we all had our fun. Daddy announced it was time to eat, so we all gathered around the dinner table. I sat down and waited for what he had to say.

"This day goes out to Akiza on her 7th birthday may all of her hopes, wishes,dreams come true and I would like to start by giving her something very special."

Thats when I got really excited I could barely stay seated. But I had to keep my manners in front of all these people. I couldn't wait.

"Okay Akiza hold out your hand and close your eyes." Daddy said while approaching me.

_This is it_ I thought to myself about to burst from the excitement. I then felt something cold around my neck I looked down to see a rose pendent necklace.

"I don't like it." I burst out. Everyone started laughing and all I heard was a heyy

"That is your mom's present, thank goodness I did not listen to her and got you something else." Daddy said laughing and trying to avoid the look from mommy.

I quickly started at mommy scared she was giving me the look. She had a mad look on her face, I smiled awkwardly_ yup I am in trouble_ I thought. I bent my head down."Now are you ready for my gift?" My dad asked in his really loud booming voice. I nodded so much that I felt my head was about to fall off. He then pulled out a red shiny box. I open the box and I was speechless. Inside it was a card, _my first card_!

"That is Black Rose Dragon a very beautiful card for a beautiful little girl." Daddy said smiling and staring at me.

I took the card and run up the stairs quickly, half way up I yelled out "Thank you!"

I ran to my room and started dancing with the card. I was so happy I had received my first card and it was beautiful strong rose dragon! I loved daddy so much.

"I play Black Rose Dragon!" I said over and over again, really liking the way it sounds.

I was having a lot of fun with it. But just then something happened, strange purple lights appear. And something had appeared on my arm. It looked like a claw. I close my eyes from the bright light and heard a screech. And I saw something big and scary outside my window.

"DADDY!" I yelled.

**Senator/Mr. Iyaz pov**

It was a very fun night, but all of a sudden people started pointed and screaming. I turned to see what was the commotion all about.

Whats going on here?" I said. I saw it a big black dragon outside our glass window I couldn't believe my eyes. But then a closer look it resembles the card I just gave Akiza.

"DADDY!" I heard Akiza screamed.

"Akiza I'm coming hold on! I yelled back. I got really worried about my little girl . I ran up stairs as fast as I could. And when I opened Akiza's room and what I saw would never be forgotten. The same card I gave Akiza was brought to life. Akiza had these strange purple lights around her and that thing was standing behind her.

"Oh Daddy" Akiza said while crying and just then she had fainted. Then the dragon started screeching and looked really mad.

"Akiza!" I yelled. I got really worried. _Whats going on here _I thought and just then the dragon disappeared and the purple lights disappeared in her body. I ran towards my little girl. Who had fainted instantly.

I held her in my arms

"Daddy I'm scared." she said weakly barely opening her eyes.

"Don't worry sweetie I am here." I said. I didn't know what to do I didn't know how to think. _Was Akiza the one who was controlling that monster? It couldn't be possible my sweet little girl summoning a monster._ I held her tight as I hoped and prayed it will never happen again.

**Two weeks later**

I had been asleep for more then a week now I woke up on a gloomy rainy day. And since then everything has changed for me. Everyone just started treating me different.

I am not allowed outside anymore, everyone avoided me even my friends at school, even Mommy and Daddy started acting differently.

They slowly became a small part of my life. Which left me to be very lonely. They even took Black Rose Dragon away from me. They told me if was for the best, but it sure did not seem like it.

**A month Later**

I had a nightmare and somehow Black Rose Dragon appeared outside my window. I was terrified of it, but then it grabbed me with one of its thorns, and threw me on its back and it flew into the nighttime sky. It was the most wonderful experience of my life. I mean I was flying,well sorta. All the city lights were so pretty the wind was at ease. Black Rose Dragon looked back at me I smile and started laughing I haven't laughed or smiled in a while.I was having the time of my life.

After 15 mins she brought me back home. At soon as we landed my parents were waiting for me outside. They had the most worried expression I had ever seen

"Akiza get away from that thing!" my daddy yelled

"No daddy its harmless." I said trying to reassure them

"Sweetie get away from that monster." my mom said with her voice breaking of fear

All of a sudden Black Rose Dragon started screeching with rage. I felt so much energy flowing into me. As if me and Black Rose Dragon were connected.

"No don't say that your hurting her feelings, shes not a monster she's my friend!" I yelled at them

"Akiza come here now I said!" my father grew very angry

I started crying and then I felt a strong wind behind me, I looked back to see Black Rose Dragon ready to attack.

"Akiza come here now I said!" my father grew very angry

I started crying and then I felt a strong wind behind me, I looked back to see Black Rose Dragon ready to attack.

"No don't hurt them!" I yelled terrified. And with that Black Rose Dragon disappeared and I fainted.

**8 Years Old**

After I turned 8 things got worse for me. Black Rose Dragon started to appear more often At home,at school, even in my sleep. My parents didnt know what to do with me. But this thing wasn't harmful she would always protect me . Like when I have a bad dream or when someone picks on me she is there to help me. Black Rose Dragon attacks whoever hurts me, even though it hurts them they deserved it. But no one would ever listen to me they saw me as a threat. Everyone is scared of me even daddy. They would always have me stay in my room, they won't even let me do anything I was so lonely. I didn't have friends and even daddy started distancing himself from me. I turned to my cards for support. I skipped school one day and bought a plant type deck. Since it was all I had now.

I went from the the sweet bubbly girl, to a very cold and distant little girl. A lot would say I was really cold for my age, but it was all because I had no one actually I didn't want anyone. All they would do is hurt me. Black Rose Dragon is enough for me. Everywhere I went people would stare and call me that thing or a monster. I hurt people on accident I never actually meant to hurt them even though they have hurt me. They even harass my father at work because of me and its hard for them to be in public. My rage started growing day by day. I just kept on getting mad. My family started giving up one me with every passing day. Daddy would get really mad at me for hurting people he never once cared for who has hurt me. He would always slap me and send me to my room without supper. Then one day I got really mad at daddy and I accidentally hurt him with my powers.

"You don't care about me anymore!" I yelled angry

"Honey its not that I just have a lot of work!" my father replied yelling at me with rage.

"That's what you always say!"

"Akiza enough I have work!" my dad yelled

Then I got really mad and I don't know how I lost control of my power and hurt him. I had him pinned to the wall with my Rose Tentacles.

Oh no daddy!" I said after I saw my father against the wall in pain. Mom was next to him. I tried to walk towards him.

"No stay away from me you...you monster!" daddy said.

"Iyaz don't say that!" my mother said.

"You think I'm a monster?" I said crying really hard. That's when I ran out of the house as fast as I could

"No Akiza I didn't mean it come back!" my father yelled after me.

But I was crying so hard that I didn't hear him._I am a monster_ I said crying . I was running of course but I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get out of there. That would be the last time that I would see them. I didn't want them to suffer anymore because of me I grew tired of all of it, of everyone mistreating me and not caring about me. I was alone and hungry for three days. I wanted to go back but something wouldn't let me.

It was a really hot and humid day I just then fainted from exhaustion.

" Aw Akiza you poor thing lets get you some help." the stranger said

And just then my world went black.

"**You were born a child of light's wonderful secret- you will return to the beauty you once been."**

**Well thats it for chapter one I had a tough time on this one. But I hoped yall enjoyed it. Let me know what y'all think. And what y'all would like to see for the next chapter. :)**


	3. Chapter 2 Being Controlled

**Being Controlled**

It was a gloomy and sad day just like the day I left. I was standing outside,with my arms on the rail of my dorm room balcony. I am now 16 years old. A lot has happened to me since the day I left home. Like I am now enrolled in a psychic academy called, The Arcadia Movement. I am at the top of my class. I learned to control my powers, not fully but decently. They just keep on getting stronger and stronger, making it hard for me to control them. I became even more harsh and bitter as I grew. I am locked away at this academy. We can't leave it because everyone else will treat us like an outsider. We are safe here. Even though we are not allowed outside, its still a great place to be. It turns out there is a lot of psychics like me. All with their own special powers. Some can read minds, others can tell future, and the rare ones as myself can control monsters.

To be honest its just like any other school. You got the popular kids, the nerdy kids, straight A kids. Me, I'm just an outsider even here. I don't really care about any one here.

I don't know I can never connect with anyone,they would all start talking and I am just dead silent. I don't have a response to anything. Its not that I don't want to its just that I don't know how to. I don't know how to interact with other people. Ever since I have been found on that dreadful day, I've been kept away. So I can train without hurting anyone. At least thats what he tells me. And by he, I mean the man who found me.

His name is Sayer, he is my mentor. He gave me a home, showed me kindness, and compassion. All though he kept me in a room all alone until I was 13. Saying it was for my safety. He would always say your not ready to be with people yet. Which made me never want to be with people. I am like a solider, I was broken down and brought back up. A lot of people say he controls me. But thats not true, I can't be controlled. I take on a alter ego called the Black Rose. She is much stronger and ruthless then I am. She never allows anyone to control her.

"Ugh you look like one of those teenage t.v drama shows standing there." said a girl named Sherry.

You see Sherry is my best friend and room mate. She is a women of elegance, class , beautiful, and beauty. I must say shes a catch. She can read faces, and tell a person's past by reading a card. I met her when I was 13. Even though, I did not like her at first, she somehow grew on me. I was so mean to her when we first met, but she never gave up trying to be my friend. She showed me patience and saw me as a normal human being, something I couldn't even show myself. I am different around her, a lot more gentle and kind. She and Divine are the only two people that can make me smile.

"Oh you would know since thats all you watch." I told her walking back in the room and sitting next to her.

"Hey its like living another life. You can't ever figure out whats going on," she said all defensively.

"I can never ever figure out whats wrong with you either, hey we should make a show about you." I said sarcastically laughing.

She hit me with a pillow " you are the worst best friend ever." She said while repeatedly hitting me with a pillow.

I sat right up, "Do you really think so?" I asked with a hurt face.

"Oh no I didn't mean it I am sorry." She said about to hug me. Thats when I saw my chance and took a pillow and started beating her up. Our annual pillow fights never gets old, although our pillows does.

Then in the middle of our fight the phone rang, I put it on speaker. "Hello." I said while we were laughing.

"My my someone is having fun." It was Sayer.

"Yeah just enjoying my day off." I replied trying to control my laughter and get serious.

"Well about that we have a change of plans, I need you at 8." Sayer said with a serious tone. "There is something going on, I will explain later."

"Oh okay see you then," I said while hanging up the phone without saying bye.

"What I thought we had the day to ourselves you promised me." Said Sherry very disappointed. We never get to spend time together and according to her, she cherishes every moment spent with me.

" I know but you heard." I said I couldn't think of any excuse to say.

"You could have said you were busy." Sherry protested shaking her head. "When was the last time you had time to yourself?" she asked with a sharp tone.

I knew she was right, but what could I do? "Sherry …."

I was cut off by her. " Yeah you gotta do what you gotta do." She said heavily with a deep sigh. "Just remember you need to decide on what you wanna do, not let someone control you."

"Sherry don't you go sounding like the rest." I said shaking my head at her.

"Akiza its true you just don't want to admit." She said getting up to leave the room. "I just hope its not to late when you do admit it." she said as she walked out the door.

I just stared at the door , too frozen to move, too frozen to even think. _Is she right_? But this is all I know, its all I am. I got up next to the window. I was born to help the academy, to make a difference for psychics. At least that's what Sayer told me. I am a fighting machine, its my destiny.

I stared at the clock, it read 5 o'clock in the afternoon .All this thinking got me tired, I think I will get some sleep before I go. But as I laid in bed I couldn't help but think of what Sherry said.

She hates what I do. You see, I protect the academy from the citizens of New Domino City. They always try to destroy us, they won't leave us in peace. They never really attack us directly, Sayer just tells me where they are planning their attack. I run to the scene and save the day, will maybe destroy the day. I dont know. Its all so confusing. But Sayer knows everything, he would never try to hurt me or lie to me. I think...

I just try not to question anything. They tell me what I need to do and I do its , its that simple.

I don't know how many people I hurt. I have hurt so much that it has gotten to the point where its a normal thing for me. Well not me, but for the Black Rose.

Somehow I managed to sleep even with all this going on in my head...

_I was somewhere peaceful. It was a garden filled with roses. Oh my the aroma how wonderful did it smell. And the weather was so calm and bright, like it was a happy day. I stretched out my body and smiled, I have finally found peace._

_And I then saw my parents and my eyes was filled with tears. I started running towards them ,but it seemed like the more I ran the further away they get. "No wait come back!" I yelled out but they were still moving. As I was running the place had been lit by fire. I saw the terror around me, and was enlightened with fear. I then heard a voice. It was the most calming, soothing, voice I ever heard. "I can help you with all this, I can help you if you let me." it said. "Yes please I need help!" I said running and crying as the fire consumed me._

I jumped up at the sound of my alarm clock._Omg it was just a dream_ I thought. But everything was so vivid. I curled up in a ball and felt the world closing in on me. Why can't it all go away! I got filled with rage and tossed the alarm clock against the room. I got up and put on a red tank with black jeans. I looked in the mirror and hated what I saw. I shattered the mirror with my powers, and made my way to Sayer. Ready for destruction.

Sayer was in the gym. But when I walked in the gym was dark. "Sayer" I called out. Then suddenly bright lights came on. And in the middle of the gym was a table with candles lit with a 5 star meal.

"Sayer what is this?" I asked wanting to turn around and go back up to my room .

"Well you could use a day to relax and just enjoy yourself. And what better to do it then over a meal" he said waving his hand over to the table.

"Sayer I really don't want to." I said in a low voice. My eyes said everything, they had that look of pain in them again.

"Akiza just trust me." He said holding out his hand, and smiling. I nodded and took his hand. He lead me to the table and pulled the chair out and motioned me to sit. I sat down and stared at the food it looked amazing, and it smell wonderful.

"Did you cook this?" I asked him completely surprised.

"Yes I did." he said "I hope you enjoy it."

"Whats the occasion?" I asked, as I ate a bite of the casear salad.

"Akiza there is something I need to tell you." he said with a very serious face and tone.

"What is that?" I asked curiously cocking a brow, letting go of the things in my hand.

"Eat first then we will talk." he said pointing at the food and giving me one of his soft smiles.

He's up to something I know it.

"Just say it Sayer, I am not in the mood." I said helplessly

"I can change that." As he took out a remote from his pocket and played a really soft song.

"Stop it just stop it and tell me what your up to!" I said loudly. While slamming my hands on the table and getting up.

"Akiza I am trying to have a romantic night with you so I can tell you about my feelings" he said flopping back down on the chair hopelessly shaking his head.

I just stood there In shock without anything to say. I was surprised that I even managed to ask "What?"

He got up and came next to me. "Akiza I love you," he said while taking my hands in his and looking me straight in the eyes.

I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling I never had before. I was speechless, I never had someone say that to me. I never even had a boyfriend or even my first kiss. I stood there with a blank look on my face.

My whole body just went numb. And then Sayer looked as if his face was moving closer to mine. Was I imagining it. My heart pounded and my knees felt weak, I almost helplessly collapsed on the floor. As he face was inches away from mines. I pushed him away and quickly tried to leave the gym with my head spinning.

"Akiza please stop, you know you feel the same way." he yelled after me. But it was too late, I was out the door, I wanted nothing of this. My head was everywhere, I couldn't even recall what just happened. How was I suppose to respond? I just know deep down that I don't feel the same way. I mean I use to, but I was young and didn't know better. Now I just see him as a savior a friend, nothing more. A person I trust with my life. Someone I look up to and admire.

I looked up and saw I already made it back to my dorm room, I was so lost in thought, I didn't even know where I was going. I walked in and saw that Sherry still hadn't come back yet._I hope she's okay. _I collapse on my bed, I heard a knock at my door, I was hesitant at first. But what if it was about Sherry? Worried about my friend, I got up and opened the door. To my surprise it was Sayer.

He pushed his way in my room, because he knew I was close it right back in his face.

"Get out," I said sharply with a tone.

"Akiza let me talk," he said in a bitterly tone. "Hear what I have to say,"

" I don't want to hear anything, either you get out or I do." I said boldly crossing my arms with fire lit in my eyes.

"Dont you forget I saved you I gave you a home, I saw you as a child of light when everyone saw you as a child of darkness!" he yelled at me "Can't you just be normal for once? And have a normal moment?" He said while storming out.

I locked the door and slid down it. Stopping to think about what he just said. And started crying endlessly, he was right. But that didn't mean I have to give my life to him. I wrapped my arms around my legs and cried the night away.

**The Satellite Sector**

4 young men were running in a dark alley.

" I told you not to go in alone." A tall blonde guy said

" I was curious." Replied one with orange hair.

" One day your gonna kill us." Laughed one with blue hair.

" But this is what makes it so much fun." The last one with black hair

They laughed as they ran off into the darkness of the night, enjoying they're run.

"**Be willing to go in alone, many who start with you can't finish with you,"**

Well thats the end of chapter 2 the next chapter has a bit of action in and someone is actually going away...Spoiler alert. Stay tuned and find out. :) and please review and let me know what you think. And yes I also expect harsh comments


	4. Chapter 3 Crumbling Down

**Chapter 3 : Crumbling Down**

It turns out I cried myself to sleep. I didn't even move out of my spot or wake up. When Sherry walked in the morning, she found me passed out of the floor. Next to the door.

"Omg Akiza wake up, what happened?!"She asked in a scared worried tone. She began slapping me and the next thing I knew, she threw some cold water on me.

I jumped up. "Geez Sherry whats the hell wrong with you?!" I said waking up in a panic.

"You were passed out by the door, and whats wrong with me?" she said in a high pitched worried voice. "Sorry for worrying." She said getting up and sitting on her bed.

"Sorry, your right I didn't mean it." I said. "You know I am grumpy when I wake up." I said scratching my head, smiling sheepishly.

"What happened last night?" she asked getting serious.

I looked away, I couldn't tell her about what happened. It was just to bizarre and out of the blue. I should tell her when the time is right. I mean I couldn't even wrap my head around it.

" So how did yesterday go?"she asked, seeing that I didn't want to answer the first question.

" It was good, we were like in and out in a second." I told her. She rolled her eyes. Thinking that I hurt a lot of people.

"So mind telling me why your passed out by the door?" She asked. Of course she will never let anything go.

"I just used a lot of my powers, so I came home exhausted." I said with a shrug, hoping she will believe it.

"Okay so anyways you owe me for yesterday." she said with a finger, something she does when she really means something.

"And what exactly do I owe you?" I asked her scared of what she is going to say next.

"Your gonna skip school with me today and hang out with me at New Domino City mall." She said it with a you will do it or else kind of tone.

We just couldn't do that. First skipping class and leaving the building. We would get in a heck load of trouble. Sayer would never allow it. Especially since I'm the school's guard. What if someone attacks the school and I am not here to protect it. I was about to say no. But when I saw Sherry's face, I just couldn't say no.

_Oh boy_ I thought there is no way of getting out of this one.

XXX

Next thing I knew we were at New Domino City mall, the last time I was here I was with my family. The place has changed a lot since then. There was a lot of new additions. A new fountain, new lights, and it has gotten a lot bigger. We first started at a cafe.

We both ordered a cappuccino, and sat down to enjoy the atmosphere.

"Wow this is an awesome place!" Sherry said all excited. I nodded in agreement.

It was a calm cool place for people to just relax and hang. A nice hangout spot

"This is my new favorite place!" Sherry said,looking like she was about to burst from the excitement

"So Sherry why the mall?" I asked her while sipping some coffee. She smiled sheepishly and looked down embarrassed.

I reached out for her hand. "Its okay I don't judge." I told her reassuringly

"Well I just want a normal teenage girl experience. She said. "You know going to the mall every weekend, hanging out with my best friend, checking out boys."

"A normal life." I said staring at her, understanding how she feels.

"Yeah, I am just tired of people telling us where to go and how to live." she said

"We are not normal." I said shaking my head there is just no way thats possible.

"But Akiza have we ever tried to be normal?" " I mean look at us we are at the mall sitting in a cafe." she said waving her hands around the place.

I stared at her speechless. I never ever understand why she just won't accept the fact that we are not normal.

"Okay your right." I said. " And to make it up to you I promise to bring you here every weekend." I said smiling.

"Pinkie promise?" she said holding out her pinkie. Man she is such a kid inside I laughed.

"Pinkie promise." I said as I took her pinkie. Sherry and I are really different. She's bubbly, friendly, and always is dreaming of a better tomorrow. Now I'm cold, rude, and has given up hope of a better tomorrow. But somehow we are still best friends. Shes been through a lot, she lost her parents when she was 6. And was left at a foster home. After a while Sayer picked up on her psychic energy, and adopted her. She has been at the academy ever since. After we finished our coffee we got up to shop.

A lot of things we out of our price range or not in our taste.

But then we passed by a prom store.

"Akiza look!" Sherry said excitedly while pulling on my arm. " I want to go in."

"Your kidding right, those are prom dresses." I said shaking my head. "We are still juniors, prom is only for seniors." I told her motioning her for us to go.

"Please Akiza," she begged while giving me one of her famous puppy dog look. Ugh how can you say no now?

She literally tried on about 50 dresses. Even though she looked in all of them she couldn't decide one. "Ugh why do you have to have so many dresses?" she said whining.

"That doesn't mean you have to wear them all." I Suggested. She cocked her brow and puckered her lips. Completely scared, I turned completely the other direction.

"Akiza get your ass up and try on a dress." she said while staring at herself in the mirror.

"I will pass, I am not really a dress gal." I said

"Now you are." she said while holding a red dress. It was beautiful. It had a beaded chest , and a open back, with a thigh high slit. I just had to try it on...

Without a word I grabbed it out of her hand, and went to the dressing room.

"Uh yeah thats what I thought." She said nodding and laughing.

"Oh shut up" I yelled at her. I took my time in the dressing room, there wasn't a mirror so I couldn't see how it looked. It felt great, but I was too shy to wear it out.

"Akiza come out I wanna see." Sherry said impatiently

"I can't." I said nervously

"Akiza don't worry I'm here, I got you."

"No thats what you always say." I said

"Have I ever made you doubt me before." she said proudly of herself.

"Yes all the time." I said

"Just get out here." She snapped.

I know I feel safe and secured with Sherry. I took a deep breath and with that I walked out. And all I heard was a "Wow"

I stared at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe my eyes. I looked stunning. The dress showed off my complexion, while it hugged my curves in all the right places.

"Yeah its a buy."Sherry said shaking her head in approval. "I never seen anyone look that beautiful."

I smiled and actually wanted to buy it.

She decided on a purple ombre dress, that was strapless, with a slit also. And with that we made our purchases and headed home.

We had so much fun today, I never seen Sherry so happy. I never seen me so happy. I wish time would just stop, stop in our happy moments. So there will never come a tomorrow, a tomorrow filled with misery and despair.

But unfortunately time is always against us. Just as we were headed out to the parking lot. A mid-teen boy yelled "Its the Black Rose Witch!" And with that people started screaming and running. Some even stayed around just to tease and mock me.

I looked around, do I really frighten people this much? Am I really such a bad person? They don't know me,all they know Is that I'm different. And everyone is scared of different.

Sherry turned me around to face her "Akiza don't you dare listen to them, I know what you are and its not what they say you are." I was shaking, ready to just break down and cry.

Just then a couple of guys started throwing things at us. Food, drinks, rocks.

Like we were some kind of animals.

"Ooo its the Black Rose Witch save me"one said. The other said "She's even more uglier without the mask."

"No one likes you why don't you freak just die already, so we can throw a party."

I felt my rage growing. "Akiza no don't do it, stay in control your better then them." Sherry said trying to calm me down. But it was too late.

My rage grew out of control, I became out of control. I heard Sayer in my head saying_ go ahead Akiza, showed them what you got. Make them pay for mocking you, for making you feel so lonely._

I then turned into my alter ego the Black Rose, I smiled. " Oh we'll throw a party all right, at your funeral!" I yelled while my powers grew, everyone flew back. I summoned Rose Tentacles and poison ivy. I saw as Rose Tentacles grabbed the jerks and started squeezing the life out of them. I stood there watching , watching them in pain and enjoying every second of it.

Sherry looked at me in disbelief. "Akiza, your enjoying this?!"

"They deserve it." I said shaking my head trying to convince even myself. I didn't like hurting people, but I had no control. I was getting out of control. The thorns were squeezing them harder.

I was destroying the building, and many people were injured. All that didn't seem to mind me after all the Black Rose was a ruthless person. But when I saw Sherry's face. Everything just stopped. I let everything go.

She looked at me in fright. I reached my hand out to her, but she slightly pull back. "I'm sorry," I whispered with a face filled with agony, as I started around at what I caused. For the first time in my life, Sherry made me feel like an actual monster. She was actually scared of me. " I'm sorry."

And with that I summoned Black Rose Dragon, and took off.

I wanted to get away from it all, I wanted to forget it all. But how can I when its with me every passing moment. How can I become good, when I was made for destruction. How can I escape my fate?

I didn't have anyplace to go. I only had Sayer to turn to. I needed his help and his guidance, something I couldn't live without. I don't care if he controls me, as long as he makes me forget my pain.

As I got close to the academy, I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole building was in smokes, and it looked like it was being destroyed. But how? How can Sayer let something get so close to it? What if he's hurt or even worse, dead.

With that thought I rushed into the building with Black Rose Dragon. Half the building was crumpling down. I had to find Sayer and quick.

I got off of Black Rose Dragon. But just as I did, a mysterious person wearing a clock came out of no where.

"Aw you must be Akiza, now we were looking everywhere for you." the person said in a creepy deep voice.

"What do you want?" I said coldly and sharply. "Are you the cause of this?"

"Thats no way to treat your guest my dear." it replied.

"Answer me!"

"Tsk tsk such a temper you have young lady." he said.

" I don't have time to play, either you get out of my way or die." I said. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Well do you have time for a duel?" it said before I can answer the duel has started. It started with a strange light glowing around us.

"What is this?" I said in shock. Is he a psychic? I looked at him. Fine I will bring you to your miserable end.

"Don't be alarm my dear, this is just a shadow duel. One which will bring you to your death." he said laughing

He is way over his head if he thinks that scares me. He clearly doesn't know what I am capable of. I will be the one to bring him to his demise.

I can't lose I will defeat him and save the academy.

**Duel Engaged. Mysterious person 4000/Akiza 4000**

…...

**Yup I left the duel a cliff hanger. The main reason being that its my first duel. So I need time to make sure I don't screw it up haha. So anyways please review and let me know you the readers think of my story. Is there anything I need to add or remove, just let me know :) make sure to leave a review!**

"**Feeling at peace, however fragilely, made it easy to slip into the visionary end of the dark-sight. The rose shadows said that they loved the sun, but that they also loved the dark, where their roots grew through the lightless mystery of the earth."**


	5. Chapter 4 The Shadows of Darkness

A special thanks goes out to Shadowfire-phoenix, Mizashi Haruka, Ulrich362 for reviewing.

And thank you Altair-ezio-two-assassins, and The Queen of Water, Mizashi haruka, and Shadowdire-Phoneix, Ulrich362 for Following and for the favorite.

And Special thanks to Lushard for helping me out :).

Thanks guys I couldn't have done it without you.

**The Shadows of Darkness**

**Akiza 4000 / Mystery Man 4000**

"How do you know me and what do you want from me?" I wanted answers.

"I just came to see if the Black Rose is really as strong as they say she is." He answered rather coldly. "Just a simple test.

"I am not a toy to test with, I will make you regret the day you heard my name."

" I"ll go first!" I drew a card and smile, he has no idea whats he's in for. For him to actually think he can play with me, literally disgusts me.

"First I summon Twlight Rose Knight!"

A Dark turner level 3 little warrior wearing purple armor with blue hair was summoned to the field.

**Twlight Rose Knight : 1000 Attack/ 1000 Defense**

"And I activate its special ability, which allows me to summon one level 4 or lower plant-type monster from my hand. I chose to special summon my dear Lord Poison."

A level 4 Plant-monster, a vine wrapped monster with claws on both hands and claws coming out of its chest.

**Lord Poison: 1500 Attack / 1000 Defense**

"To take it to the next level I will tune my Twlight Rose Knight with Lord Poison to Synchro Summon my Black Rose Dragon!" My two monsters disappeared with a flash of red light.

" Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-Dark flowers set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" The room was filled with darkness. With a loud screech, a shimmering red light flashed down. A black dragon covered in roses appeared, scattering rose petals around her as she flew. With a roar it came and majestically settled itself in front of me.

**Black Rose Dragon- 2400 Attack/ 1800 Defense**

My beautiful, pride filling, destructive, dragon was on the field, now nothing can stop me, I thought with my lips curving into a smirk

"And I set one face down card and end my turn." Sounding way too please with myself.

"Its my turn. Draw" he said. "I summon Level 4 insect monster Ground Spider in defense mood," A nasty big looking spider was summoned to the field. "And I place one face down card and end my turn." One horizontal faced down card appeared in front of him. He crossed his hands and was standing feet apart, like a well- trained soldier. He was calm too calm, I thought

**Ground Spider : 0 Attack/ 1500 Defense**

**End Phase**

"If you think thats enough to beat me your mistaken. If you surrender now I might even spare your life." I said, my eyes filled with a evil gleam.

But I got no response, he was just standing there across from me. So dull so lifeless, he did not move or speak. His body was as still as ice. I had to admit without him trembling in fear before me was a pretty intimidating.

"Draw, I said furiously drawing a card out of my deck.

"I summon Violet Witch in attack mode."

She was a level 4 Spellcaster. With blue skin and purple hair. She wore a green robe that came down to her knees, and a pointy green hat to match, and holds a wooden staff with a diamond on the top. She appeared out of a purple orb.

**Violet Witch- 1100 Attack / 1200 Defense **

" Now here is where the fun begins.

I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability, by removing one plant-type monster from play from my graveyard I can change your monster to face- up position and reduce its attack points to 0."

"And what better choice then your Ground Spider, and now Violet Witch attack it directly."

She took her staff and dived it into Ground Spider. Splattering it into pieces.

**Mystery Man Life Points: 2900**

He took real damage from the attack. Shielding his face with his arms

"Such a weak attack." he said disappointingly. Not at all phased by my powers.

"Your the so called most powerful psychic, and thats all you got! Come on Akiza show me what you really got." he boasted loudly. "Your just wasting my time, you pathetic excuse of a psychic."

"You have seen nothing yet, now go Black Rose Dragon take flight and attack him directly!" My felt my whole body tremble from the rage that was building inside of me. _How dare he mock me how dare me_, I thought. My powers grew with every passing second, _you better get ready_ I thought.

As Black Rose Dragon flew up into the sky, the wind around us was getting out of control. She attack with a purple light that sent him flying, hitting the wall with full force from the attack. And dropping to the floor. I smiled but that smile quickly went away.

I couldn't believe it.

I saw him immediately stand right back up. _But how?_ I stared at him in shock, no one has ever has gotten back up so quickly. My attacks were too strong to recover from. _What in the world is he?_

**Mystery Man Life Points: 500**

"Haha how cute Akiza. Do you have any big girl moves, or should I just go ahead and destroy you?" he said laughing hysterically. His whole body shaking from laughter. "Your no more then a monster, only good for destruction. You enjoy inflicting pain to others, watching them suffer in pain."

I felt fire in my eyes. I clenched my fist, as rage was coursing through my veins. _How dare he talks to me as if he knows me._ I was trembling as sweat stung my eyes. My wrath began to grow, and slowly my world was turning black. I felt the light fading and darkness creeping in. I was about to turn to my sinful ways.

I lost control, but I wasn't scared of the dark. I gladly stepped in. Trusting it like I always have. My body went numb and my head bent down enough to cover my closed eyes. As my body pulsed , a smile began to form on my once straight lips.

"Your getting annoying!" I yelled out as my eyes had suddenly turned ice cold. And my powers began to storm out of me, blowing everything away. Its now time for the Black Rose to play. I turned into my alter ego.

He was still cold as ever, I am guessing observing me carefully still standing in his position.

"Go ahead and make your final move!" The Black Rose said as her powers blew him against the wall once more.

"Now this is real duel Akiza, prepare yourself." He said warning me. But I was far gone, into a place of comfort.

"Draw." He said while getting up. "I special summon Dark Turner Spider Cocoon from my hand. And also summon one Dark Spider to the field, and activate its special ability. Which allows me to increase one insect monster lever by 3." Suddenly a dark turner level 8 Spider covered in a broken cocoon began to grow.

**Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon : 0 Attack/ 0 Defense**

**Dark Spider : 0 Attack/ 0 Defense**

"And now I play the spell Call of Darkness , for each of your monster or spell that is destroyed I gain 300 life points."

"Do you really think your little games can phase me?!" The Black Rose said in annoyance, with a twisted face.

"Wait until I am done, my dear." he said proudly.

"I now tune my Dark Spider with my Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon to summon the monster that will bring you your honorable death."

To my death? My eyes widen as a small shiver ran up my spine. I had a bad feeling about this.

"O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world. Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!

In a flash, a powerful dark energy wind picked up. It was sending sharp razor like cuts against me. My own purple wind picked up fighting it back. But it was too strong, reversing my own wind against me, cutting me all over.

Unable to see from the mighty wind, I covered my eyes. Then I heard a loud sound. I looked up and was surprised at what I saw.

In front of me was a enormous, dark, big spider looking monster. It had a bright red flash around it, it was nothing like I ever seen. As soon as it stepped out onto the field, it caused a huge amount of damage. As if it had real powers, such as my own.

**Earthbound Immortal Uru: 3000 Attack/ 3000 Defense**

"Haha whats wrong Akiza, surprise to see your not the only one with psychic powers? But my powers are much different then yours, more sinister and stronger."

"What are you?" The Black Rose said with a sharpen toned and held her head up high.

"Well since your about to meet your doom you might as well know what we are."

_We? So there is more of you_ I thought.

"We are the Dark Signers,we each bear a different mark. We only have the ability to wield this mighty beast before you. For a small cost of our lives we gain incredible amount of power!" he suddenly raised one of his sleeves to reveal a purple glowing spider mark on his arm.

"And what is your goal."

"Haha enough small talk, its time for you to come to complete darkness." he said

darkly, sending chills down my body.

Then all of a sudden I fell to my knees in pain. There was a large amount of pressure being pressed down on me. My head felt like it was about to explode. There was a voice inside it, _join us_ it said darkly.

I clenched my head with both of my hands. "NOOOO!" I was yelling in pain, my entire body felt on fire. It was as if something was trying to reach my soul and take control.

This evil darkness kept crawling in me convincing me to join them. The more I struggled the weaker I became. My eyes started to go black and my mind started to go blank. My body went numb. A black aura was surrounding my body.

"Haha good girl Akiza, join the other side. Don't fight it." he said in a hysterical amount of laughter.

Just as it was creeping into my heart. My blood pulsed, my eyes shot opened, and an indescribable amount of power rushed out of me. I became out of control, my full powers were unleashed. Destroying the building slowly and everything around me, including myself. Large cuts started to appear on my body. I felt the darkness leave me completely. I guess there was a little light left in me that fought off the darkness. Or else, I would have turned into a Dark Signer. Even though I didn't turn into one, I was turning into something far worse. My true nature.

I was turning into a monster. I was becoming what I feared my whole life. I was becoming much worse then the Black Rose. With no restrain on my powers, I would lose myself and destroy everything in my path. Unable to stop until I die. That is my full power, that was my destiny.

Then something someone grabbed me from behind, and hugged me tight. It was a familiar warmth. "Akiza come back, gain control." it said.

"I can't." I somehow managed to say.

"Akiza let me guide you, control you, let me tell you what you need to do." it whispered in my ear.

I gasped, then my wind started to slow down. My senses started to come back. I started to feel the pain from my wounds again.

"Your right Sayer," I whispered. Coming back to my senses.

"Your not alone I am here, and we will defeat him together or go down together. Don't worry." Sayer said in a reassuring voice.

"If you won't join us, then you will be destroyed." he said seriously. " I am tired of playing games."

"Now with Uru's special ability I can attack you directly. Be strong princess this would only sting a little." he said.

The thing came out at me directly. It broke through my wind without a sweat. I never been hit with such a powerful attack before. It knocked us against the wall, leaving me breathless. Sayer being behind me was hurt more then I was, he became unconscious.

**Akiza Life Points 1000**

I looked at him with tears. _No sayer hang in there, you didn't help me through this. I need you to tell me what I need to do. _

I struggled to get up. I was wounded extremely bad. I was shaking and unsteady on my feet.

"Oh Akiza I see you want more. I'll give you as much as you want." he said enjoying every moment of this.

"Now for the grand finality, I use Uru's other special ability. By removing one monster from play I can control one of your monsters. And I would love to borrow Black Rose Dragon."

With that, Black Rose Dragon grew dark, she had a evil aura around her. And went over to his side of the field.

I couldn't believe my eyes, my own monster was turned against me. The same monster that caused me to be who I am today. The same monster I caused people pain and suffering with. The same monster that I went through everything with. I looked up at it , it was in pain.

Tears started to form around my eyes. I have to end this for those who helped me. I thought of Sherry and how I would never see her again and how I won't get a chance to say how sorry I am. I looked at Sayer and how he was unconscious and laying in pain. And Black Rose Dragon at how she was forced to do something she didn't want to . The pain she was in.

"Eh this is it." I murmured under my breath. I slowly began walking towards her. I looked up Black Rose Dragon as she was about to attack. I smiled. Because maybe this was the end of my pain and suffering. She will bring me the end of all of it.

A strong purple light hit me and sent me through the ground, to my doom. Flying down. I closed my eyes and waited for the end, letting the darkness consume me one last time.

**Akiza Life Points 0 . Winner Mystery Man.**

But little did I know this was just the beginning.

"**Every End Is Just A New Beginning."**

**I had a lot of trouble writing this. It was my first duel and I must say it was hard writing out a duel. I have to give a lot of props to Shimmering-Sky for making it look so easy. Sigh. Well I worked really hard on this and gave it a lot of thought. Please please I beg you all to please review, even if its a harsh review. Remember your thought counts. :) please and thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for next time.**


End file.
